When the Nations Cry
by invatercat
Summary: It's 2012, Long after The Ushiromiya Family was killed off. Sealand Finds out about their Island and invites the Nations to stay. Little do they know, They are the new checkerboard pieces for Beatrice and Battler. Character death.
1. Prologue

"Oh Battler, are you done yet?" Beatrice smiled, looking at Battler who had his head on the white, round coffee table.

"N-never. I will continue to fight no matter what." Battler said, pounding his fist into the table.

"Face it. I'm a witch, Battler. I could keep this up for centuries." Beatrice laughed.

"Witches are not real, and I will continue to prove you wrong!" Battler yelled, standing back up and pointing his finger at Beatrice.

"Hahaha! Good luck!" Beatrice laughed and Battler sat back in his own chair, across from Beatrice.

"Miss Beatrice, Mister Battler." Suddenly Ronove appeared out of a cloud of golden butterflies.

"Welcome, Ronove. We're about to start the game again." Beatrice said, looking up at Ronove.

"Mam, you've been fighting Battler for quite a long time an-"

"How long?" Battler asked.

"Over 10 years, my dear. It's now 2012." Virgilia said, appearing in the chair next to Battler.

Battler and Beatrice gasped. Over ten years?! How could time fly so fast? What felt like hours was really years!

"How?" Beatrice asked, looking at Virgilia.

"Time goes by. When was the last time you looked at a clock, Beatrice?" Ronove smiled.

"Well, anyway, The game has started!" Beatrice growled, turning away from Ronove.

"There was something I was trying to tell you." Ronove said.

"Fine, What is it?" Beatrice growled. Everyone looked at Ronove.

"Too much time has passed and the loop can no longer be repeated. The Ushiromiya Family and the servants are waiting for Battler in the golden world. All Battler hast to do is either win, or resign." Ronove said.

"So…Without any more loops, how are we going to fight to win?!" Battler yelled/asked, jumping up and out of his chair.

"A new family will be brought to the Island. " Ronove said.

"Who!? How would they even get there!? How would they have found out about it?" Battler asked.

"So many questions." Ronove sighed.

"As I can tell, these people are not related by blood, and it will be a little harder to kill them. They have experience. And….They aren't even human." Virgilia said, looking down at her lap.

"Not Human? Who are these people!?" Beatrice demanded to know.

"They are called The Nations." Virgilia answered.

"Hehe. Nations, huh? Oh this will be fun, Battler." Beatrice giggled, slipping back in her chair.

"BRING IT ON!" Battler smiled, sitting back in his chair.

_Let the games begin!_


	2. Chapter 1

"We're here!" Sealand laughed, Jumping onto the dock that connected the sea to the Rokken Island.

Rokken Island is a small Island that was once owned by the Ushiromiya Family, but the family was killed off one by one and never found by the police. Rokken Island was abandon and forgotten about. Not long ago, In 2012, Sealand just happen to stumble apon it while looking for countries to befriend. He found out that is held three mansions and a chapel, along with a few old wooden structures.

Happy with his discovery, Sealand claimed the land for his own, but no one really paid attention to that. Anyway, He invited a group of nations to stay at the mansion with him for a few weeks. He had already gathered food and the other necessaries there are to live on the island.

"Wow~! The Island looks beautiful from here!" Italy Veneziano Gasped, looking up at the trees, and what was a mansion, in the distance. There were many beautiful flowers as well.

"Let's hurry up and go. I want to get away from the stupid, salty sea smell." Italy Romano, Veneziano's older brother, growled.

"As much as I loved being out at Sea again, I agree with Romano~!" Spain laughed, walking past Romano.

"Hey Spain! Where do you think you're going!? Help us get the luggage!" Netherlands shouted from the boat. Before Spain could say anything, America walked passed him, laughing and carrying almost all the luggage in his hands.

"Well…Thanks America!" Spain smiled, continuing to walk towards the Island along side America.

"No problem, Dude!" America laughed.

"This Island gives me a strange feeling." England said, looking up at it.

"M-maybe you just don't feel good. I mean sea sickness." Canada walked up to England, Kumajiro in hand.

"You could be right…" England sighed.

"Oh, Is eyebrows going on again about magic and strange feelings!?" France walked up.

"Shut up, frog!" England hissed.

"honhonhon!"

"Hey Hungary, need help?" Belgium asked, running to her friend's side. Hungary was picking up the last two large bags, shaking her head.

"Hey Hungary! You should let a man hold that stuff." Hungary turned around, smacking Prussia in the face with one of the bags.

"No thank you!" Hungary sang and walked away with Belgium.

"You'll never learn to leave her alone, will you?" Austria said, walking past Prussia.

"Ja." Germany said, walking past Prussia too.

"H-hey!" Prussia whined.

So all the nations made their way towards the large mansion. It had a flower garden in front of it which was truly amazing. Sealand began telling everyone where they were going to stay and gave them the keys, which he had found in the servant's room. He kept the only master key to himself. As each Country walked past him, he counted them to make sure none of them abandon him. Feliciano, Romano, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, America, England, France, Canada, China, Russia, Belarus, and himself. All 18 people were here.

"So, Like, When is dinner?" America asked Sealand after coming back from placing all the bags where they should go.

"I'm going to ask some of the nations if they would like to cook for us!" Sealand Smiled.

"Like who!?" America really wanted to know, he was hungry.

"Not England." Sealand whispered.

"AHAHA That would suck!" America laughed. Even Sealand hated England's food, so everyone was good.

Before America could question him again about the food, Sealand made his way upstairs and into a hall way. There were 6 doors, each one being used by a nation or two. Then it hit him. He took out a bunch of stickers, he had gotten a long time ago, out of his pocket. Walking up to the first door on the left, he pressed his ear against it to hear two Italians arguing. Feliciano and Romano. Sealand plucked two Italian flag stickers and placed them side by side on the door.

Sealand walked to each door, putting stickers on the doors. The first door to the right was Germany and Prussia. Sealand only had German flag stickers, so he put the only two he had down. Pulling out a pen he had, he wrote "Prussia" over one. The second door to the right was Austria and Hungary's room. The second to the left was China and Japan's room. The third to the right was Netherland and Belgium's room. The third to the left was Russia and Belarus's room. Finishing with the stickers, Sealand sighed. Everyone else was going to stay in the guest Mansion. Yes, there was a guest mansion, or rather, Guest house. Spain, England, America, France, Canada, and Sealand were staying there.

"Hey Sealand!" Sealand turned to see Spain.

"Hello Spain!" Sealand smiled.

"Not that I'm really complaining, but can I stay in this mansion?" Spain asked.

"But there are no more rooms. Each room has two beds, so where would you sleep?" Sealand asked.

"I have no problem with the floor or a chair. I'd just need a few blankets." Spain smiled.

"Really?!" Sealand thought it was crazy that he would offer to sleep on the floor.

"Si!" Spain said.

"Okay then. Where is the key to your room?" Sealand asked.

"France has it." Spain said. That's right, He and France were going to share a room. Canada and America, and England and Sealand.

"Okay then. If you can find someone to trade with you or let you in their room, go right ahead!" Sealand smiled then walked away. He began feeling like he ran the place. He loved that feeling.

Sealand spent a few more hours walking around and in between the two mansions. Again, he knew there were three mansions, but he had not found the third. He decided to look for it first thing tomorrow. It was begining to rain as Sealand was walking through the flower tripped over something.

"Gah!" Sealand gasped as he hit the ground. Slowly getting up, he turned to see what he tripped over. It was a small bracelet-type thing with a charm. Getting up and going over to look at it, Sealand saw a scorpion on it, along with a few other symbols.

"It's for you." Sealand heard the voice of a young girl. He looked up from the bracelet to see the spirit of a girl. She was around his age, if not younger, and was wearing the clothes of a witch. In her hands was a stuffed lion.

"Who are you?" Sealand asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"It'll protect you from the witch!" The girl laughed and disappeared. A golden butterfly flew in her place, and latter disappeared.

"W-Witch?" Sealand asked, picking up the bracelet. He put it in his pocket and stood up.

"Sealand! Dinner is ready! Hurry up, dude!" Sealand looked up to see America yelling at him.

"COMING!" Sealand said, racing towards the house, but before he could make it to the end of the garden, he tripped again.

"The witch is coming. The witch is coming!" Sealand heard the same girl laughed. He was about to get back up when he saw an envelope. Yelled decorated the edges and it was sealed with a red stamp.

"Open it and read it aloud when dinner is done!" The girl giggled and disappeared again.

Sealand grabbed the envelope and pushed it into his pocket. Standing back up, he started running towards the mansion yet again. So many questions were going through his mind. Who was that girl and who is the witch? What is she even talking about?

~~TIME SKIP~~

Everyone sat at a large table. There were exactly 18 chairs, for 18 people. China had ended up making dinner with the help of japan and the Italy brothers. There was pasta and pizza, dumplings and sushi and so many foods, you couldn't eat them all. Well, America was the only one to prove that wrong. Sealand sat patiently, surprisingly, waiting for everyone to stop eating. He wanted to know what was in the envelope. Looking at each ends of the table, he then turned to Canada, who sat next to him.

"Mister Canada? Is everyone done with dinner?" Sealand asked. Canada took a look around before answering.

"Looks like it." He said.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP, EVERYONE! I FOUND A LETTER AND WAS TOLD TO READ IT ALOUD!" Sealand yelled, pulling out the letter from his pocket.

"What? Where did you get that?" England, who sat across from Sealand, asked.

"I found it and a little girl asked me to read it to everyone." Sealand said, opening the envelope.

"A little girl? We are the only people on the island, right?" France, who sat next to Sealand, asked.

"She was a ghost. I could see right through her." Sealand said.

"GHOST!? YOU MEAN THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED?!" America freaked out.

"Calm down, America. I could have been Sealand's imagination." Austria said.

"NOT-UH!" Sealand yelled.

"Just read the letter already." France sighed, poking Sealand on the shoulder. Then everyone became quiet and watched Sealand as he read the letter aloud.

"My beloved hometown, the sweetfish river running through it. You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream and seek the key. If you follow the river downstream, you will find a village. In the village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land."

"This isn't a letter!" China said.

"Shhh, let him continue." England growled.

"He who lays hand upon the key shall travel under the rules below. At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key."

"Sacrifice?!" Prussia gasped.

"What does it mean by Sacrifice?" Spain asked.

"Let the boy finish reading before we start talking about it." Netherlands growled.

"At the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close. At the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my honorable name on high. At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill."

"Tear apart the two who are close?" Belgium repeated.

"Gouge the head and kill?" Hungary said.

"Ve~ This is scary!" Feliciano cried.

"Shut up and let the boy speak!" Netherlands growled and England nodded his head.

"At the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. At the sixth twilight, gouge the belly and kill. At the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill. At the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill. At the ninth twilight, the witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive. At the tenth twilight, the journey shall end and you should reach the village of gold." Even Sealand was beginning to shake. He was scared.

"Kill, Kill, Kill. That is all I hear." Russia said.

"The witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive." England repeated to himself.

"The village of gold?" Romano asked.

"Uh, I'm not done!" Sealand said and everyone turned to him. England nodded for him to go on.

"The witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures. One shall be all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be the resurrection of the souls of all the dead. One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love. One shall be, to put the witch to sleep for all time."

"I'm so confused." Spain said.

"For once, I agree." Austria said.

"Sleep peacefully, my most beloved witch, Beatrice." Sealand said, ending the letter.

"Beatrice?" Germany repeated.

"Who the fuck is Beatrice?" Romano growled.

"Possibly a witch, as it said in the letter." England said.

"Oh yea! The little girl said the witch was coming." Sealand said.

"Can I see the letter?" England asked.

"Sure!" Sealand said, sliding the letter and the envelope across the table.

England looked at the letter and envelope. He felt magic coming from it, but if he told anyone, they would think he was crazy. Let every other time. Was there really a witch here, and did Sealand really see a little girl. Getting up from his seat, he began to walk out of the room.

"Dinner is over. Carry on." England said before leaving the room.

~TIME SKIP~

"Come on…" England said, using magic to mess around with a door. It was a large door protected from magic, but England was trying to find a way around it. There was a round thing on the door with a scorpion on it. Meant to keep witches away, but that didn't bother England. With one big push of magic, the doors flew open.

"Yes!" England smiled and walked into the room, the doors closing behind him. Taking a sniff at the air and looking around the room, he gasped.

"Black Magic~!"

~Meanwhile~

"Well, looks like someone knows magic. Too bad he can't beat a witch." Beatrice laughed.

"Yea right. He was able to open grandpa's door while you couldn't!" Battler laughed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Beatrice growled.

"He is right." Ronove laughed.

"I said shut up." Beatrice whined.

"I like these people!" A newcomer said. Appearing in the middle of golden butterflies was Maria, another witch. She sat next to Virgilia. She was also the little girl Sealand kept seeing.

"To bad! The first twilight is going to start soon!" Beatrice laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Romano~!" Spain smiled, walking into the Italian's room.

"What the hell do you want, Tomato Bastard!?" Romano yelled, throwing a pillow at Spain.

"I wanted to ask you and Vene if I could stay with you guys in here." Spain said, picking up the pillow and putting it back onto the bed Romano was on.

"No!" Romano yelled.

"Awww, come on! It'll be like old times where I was Boss Spain!" Spain laughed.

"I said NO!" Romano yelled, throwing the pillow at Spain again.

"Awwww...Hey, where is Vene?" Spain asked.

"Down stairs. Now go away." Romano growled.

"Okay, Thanks!" Spain said and then left the room to go downstairs.

"Bastard..." Romano sighed.

Spain ran down the stairs and into the front room. There, he noticed Veneziano, Belgium, and Netherlands all crowded around a large portrait of a woman. Spain walked up to them , now standing next to Veneziano and Belgium.

"Whos that?" Spain asked.

"Her name is Beatrice." Netherlands said, not taking his eye off the portrait.

"You mean the person who wrote the note Sealand had?" Spain asked.

"Maybe." Belgium said.

"Ve~" Veneziano hummed as silance filled the group...

"Oh, hey, Belle. Can I sleep in your and Netherland's room?" Spain asked.

"Sur-" Belgium began but Netherland's covered her mouth.

"Don't you have a room for yourself?" Netherland growled.

"Si, but It's in the guest mansion and I wanna be in here. I could sleep on the floor If thats okay." Spain said. Netherlands let go of his sister.

"We have a small couch in our room. I hope thats okay!" Belgium smiled.

"Si! Thank you!" Spain smiled.

~Time Skip~

The Letter sat on the table. After dinner was dismissed no one dared to look at it. It wasn't that they were scared, it was that It felt like a joke to them. England thought back to it now and then, but the room full of black magic attracted him more. Sealand went along the day not hearing or seeing the girl. Night fell apon the nations and one by one, they all went to sleep in their rooms.

~ 10 in the morning ~

"I-ITALIA! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!"

The two Italians were rudely awoken by someone pounding on their door. Vene hopped up while Romano stirred around, growling. Veneziano ran over and opened his door. It was Japan. He was panting and sweating, his face showed horror.

"J-JAPAN!? W-Whats wrong!?" Veneziano gasped. Hearing this, Romano finally began to sit up.

"I-Italy! Y-You haft to come with me now!" Japan almost yelled.

"What happened!?" Vene asked.

"You should see for your self. Get y-your brother and fallow me." Japan said before walking over to the next door.

"Ve~! Fratello! Come on!" Vene yelled back at Romano.

"Yeah Yeah." Romano grumbled, getting up and putting pants and a shirt on.

"Oh yeah!" Veneziano gasped and hopped back into the room, going over and getting out a shirt and pants for himself.

"Did you really almost forget to put on clothes?" Romano asked.

"I guess I did!" Veneziano sang.

"Ugh..." Romano said, finishing putting on his clothes and walking out the room. Veneziano soon fallowed.

The two brothers exited the room and saw Japan with Belgium, Hungary, Belarus, and Prussia waiting for them. Walking over, Japan then lead the group out of the building, past the rose garden, and towards a chapel. In front of the Chapel was France, Canada, Germany, Austria. One the door of the chapel was blood. The blood was used to write something though.

"What happened?" Prussia asked.

"We don't know. We were heading over here to see Spain and the others." Austria said.

"Spain is in there?" Belgium asked.

"We think. Spain, Netherlands, Russia, and China woke up all around the same time and headed over to eat breakfast in the chapel." Germany said.

"Why in the chapel?" Romano asked.

"Despite the really clean kitchen and dining room, They wanted to eat somewhere else. Take a walk around the Island after." France said.

"Maybe England knows what the blood says." Hungary stepped up and looked at the blood. She placed her hand above it, making sure not to smear it.

"Speaking of England, We haven't seen him around today." Canada said, holding Kumajiro close.

"Hmm...Is there any other way into the chapel?" Belarus asked, looking up at it.

"No. I don't think so." Germany answered.

"Then we should break in!" Sealand said, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah! Where'd you go!?" France jumped as Sealand walked up to the group.

"I was sleeping and noticed everyone was gone so I went looking and found you guys." Sealand said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Huh, Anyway, We can't just break i-" Germany started but was cut off by Belarus running over and smashing the chapel doors clean off.

"Enough with the talking, If Brother is in here then I should have gotten here sooner!" Belarus growled.

The Group then fallowed Belarus into the chapel, not expecting what they saw next. At the end of the Chapel was a large white table. In the chairs sat Spain, Netherlands, China, Russia, England, And America. No, they were not alive. Instead, they were slumped back in their chairs, all of them had a iron stake in their heads. Blood poured down their face and onto their clothes. Their eyes wide open in pain and shock, even if they were dead.

"B-BROTHER!" Belarus gasped and ran over to her brother's corpse.

"S-SPAIN! B-BROTHER!" Belgium cried out, fallowing Belarus and running over to her brother and friend's body.

The rest of the group walked over, afraid and shocked. Other then Belarus and Belgium's cries, the room was silent.

"W-who would do this?" Hungary shook, walking past Austria and Germany.

"Ve.." Italy whined silently.

"How...I mean...we're nations, right?" Prussia said.

"Belarus, Belgium. Please back away." Germany sighed.

"NO!" Belarus screamed.

"I'm going to call the police. We can't have any evidence disturbed." Austria said.

"He's right you two." Hungary sighed, walking over to help Belgium.

"W-who would do such a thing!?" Belgium cried.

"Who in their right minds would have the guts to kill one of us? HOW would they?" France asked.

There was more silence in the room as Hungary struggled to pull Belgium and Belarus away from the corpses. Belarus was harder to pull away, but Hungary managed and dragged the two back over to the front of the chapel. Sealand stood in the middle of the older nations, looking down at his shoes. Even if England wasn't the BEST person to have around, It was...different to think, no, KNOW of him being dead. Then he remembered something. Looking up from his shoes, he walked to the door of the chapel and turned to face everyone.

"He who lays hand upon the key shall travel under the rules below." Sealand said aloud. All of the nations turned to him, at first confused, but then they realized it.

"At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key." Sealand continued, a sadistic smile on his face as if he were possessed.

"...Six shall be chosen as sacrifice..." Belgium muttered.

"Why them? If it had to be any of us, why the strongest?" Italy asked suddenly.

"Strongest?" Prussia repeated in almost a hiss.

"America...England...Russia...China. They are all some of the most important, most powerful nations in the world. Spain and Netherlands are too but..." Hungary picked up at where Italy was taking the conversation.

"Sealand, You said this island was abandon, right?" Austria asked, turning to the child.

"Yes! It is!" Sealand claimed.

"Then...This is crazy, but one of us ki-" Austria started.

"SHUT UP, BASTARDO! Why would ANY of us murder them?!" Romano growled.

"You answer that for me!" Austria sighed, annoyed.

"Ve~ Fratello is right. None of us would hurt them, right? I know I wouldn't! Try thinking of even making Russia unhappy! SCARY!" Italy cried.

"Then who...?" Germany asked.

"Out of all of us, i'd blame Belarus or-" France started.

"Why would Belarus kill Russia?" Sealand asked. Belarus said nothing but gave a death-glare to France.

"Never mind!" France squeaked and hid behind Canada.

"If we are the only ones on the island then the killer is in this room." Germany growled.

Each and everyone one of the nations looked at each other, who knows what going on in their minds. No one said a thing for a good 2 minuets.

"I think Sealand is the killer!" France unexpectedly shouted.

"I AM NOT!" Sealand hissed.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long. School, other stories, etc. I'm going to stop here and let the arguing begin in the next chapter.


End file.
